


For Want of an Heir

by yujacheong



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkwardness, Bad Guys Made Them Do It, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/pseuds/yujacheong
Summary: Palpatine wants to a proper heir, and Rey and Kylo Ren will give him what he wants - whether that's whattheywant or not.“This is what the foreplay was meant for,” Kylo Ren pointed out.“Don’t be smug,” Rey hissed. “Do you even know what you’re doing? You don’t, do you.” It wasn’t a question.





	For Want of an Heir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).



“Do it. Do it now, or I strike you both down where you stand.”

It really was that simple: they could fuck, or they could die. Rey was mute, staring at Palpatine with undisguised loathing. Those negative emotions weren’t very Jedi of her, especially considering she was a wannabe who claimed to be in training to become one, but she was at least taking Jedi non-attachment and vows of celibacy seriously.

Which, to Kylo Ren’s mind, was a terrible blow.

Because Kylo Ren wasn’t a Jedi – well, not anymore, he wasn’t – and at the moment he had eyes only for Rey.

He’d wanted this. He’d dreamed about it, in fact. _Just not like this._ In his dreams, his sweet, secret fantasies, Rey had wanted him too – as much as he had always wanted her. He was trying to reassure himself that her acquiescence to Palpatine’s demands meant that she valued their lives – _his_ life – more than she valued her own vaunted Jedi purity…and it almost worked. _Almost._

“Are you going to make me repeat myself, young Ben Solo?” Palpatine cooed. “I want my heir.”

“No, you don’t have to repeat yourself. One heir, coming right up. But, um, do you think you could give us a bit more space?” Kylo Ren asked. Hey, it was worth a try.

He was also trying to be calm, collected, and in control. The attempt was convincing to no one. His hard cock, jutting out proudly from between his legs, betrayed him.

They’d been given a comfortable bed for the act, at least. Rey was already naked and lying on top of it. There had been threats of restraints, of sedatives, but she had made it clear that she wouldn’t struggle.

Kylo Ren slid into the bed beside her. His added weight shifted the mattress underneath them both. Rey continued not to acknowledge or look at him. She wasn’t struggling, that was true, but she wasn’t going to actively participate in something she didn’t want, either.

“I… I don’t want to hurt you,” he said as he reached out to pat her shoulder awkwardly.

Rey nodded. Her mouth was a fine, tight line.

Kylo Ren’s hand slid from her shoulder to her breast. He cupped it. She was small-chested; he liked how completely the flesh was engulfed by his palm. He moved in closer and applied his other hand to her other breast as well. He wished she would relax into his touch and respond.

When she did respond, it was not with enthusiasm. “Um, what are you doing?”

“Foreplay?” He hated how his tone of voice rose at the end of the word, transforming what he’d intended as a statement into a question.

“Have you ever done this before?”

Kylo Ren gulped, flushed, and tried to formulate a non-humiliating reply. _No, I…_

Fortunately, Rey didn’t bother waiting for him to come up with something suitably face-saving. “I’m not made of bread portions that require kneading prior to consumption,” she said. “Just hurry up and _get on with it_.”

Kylo Ren froze. He could actually _feel_ Palpatine’s amusement burning along his spine. “Uh, OK,” he said. Although he wasn’t sure about which position would be best for intercourse, Rey was already flat on her back, and Kylo Ren didn’t feel comfortable asking her to adjust – hands and knees? no, he was too embarrassed to ask! – so he grasped her waist and manhandled her onto his lap. He then wriggled forward, and his cock slid along the slit of her cunt. He emitted a strangled moan; he was so close already that even this first contact was very nearly enough to set him off.

Noooo, he couldn’t come yet! They wouldn’t be producing an heir for Palpatine if he didn’t even ejaculate inside her!

Rising up onto his knees and leaning back slightly on his heels gave him a better angle and line of sight for his aim. The entrance to her vagina was hidden by folds of tender flesh and a tangle of dark hair, so he couldn’t see exactly where he was supposed to put it, but he figured the right hole had to be in there somewhere. He wrapped a fist around the base of his cock to steady himself – he aimed – he pushed – and _pushed_ –

– and managed to get just the head of him in before meeting with unfathomable resistance that bent his erection momentarily into an agonizing U-shape. Ow, that hurt! She was drier than the desert of her Jakku homeworld! But it had taken the edge off of his arousal for the moment, so there was that.

It’d probably hurt Rey too, though she refused to show it.

“This is what the foreplay was meant for,” Kylo Ren pointed out.

“Don’t be smug,” Rey hissed. “Do you even know what you’re doing? You don’t, do you.” It wasn’t a question. “You could try rubbing my clit.”

Kylo Ren wasn’t 100 percent certain where her ‘clit’ was.

Rey made a disgusted noise and guided his hand to the top of her cunt. “There,” she said.

Ah! He wasn’t imagining the tiny bead of flesh! He rubbed it firmly with the pad of his forefinger. Rey clenched her jaw – maybe he was rubbing too hard? – so he gentled his touch slightly. Nothing much seemed to happen at first, though Rey did rock into the stimulus and eventually he detected an increase in the moisture around his cock.

He tried pushing into Rey again, this time with more success. It wasn’t comfortable, not exactly. Still, she managed to take him fully, and he felt himself rubbing against her cervix. Which was where her womb was. Which was terribly exciting for Kylo Ren.

His thighs trembled, and his hips juddered. OK, Rey wasn’t moving, yeah, OK, but whatever. That’s what _he_ was meant to do. He started to thrust. In, out, in, out, in, out – a steady rhythm to make it last – oh, oh, that was nice, very nice – tight and hot – c’mon, make it last, make it last, make it last –

Alas, it didn’t last. It _couldn’t_ last. Not when he was getting what he wanted – _Rey_ might not want this, no, he knew that, _he knew that_ , but damn them all _he_ did, he wanted it –

With a bitten off groan, Kylo Ren achieved release. He shut his eyes and floated through electric currents of purest animal ecstasy.

When he finally opened them again, Rey was staring up at him. They were still joined in copulatory union, and _yes, at last, she had eyes only for him_.

Kylo Ren kissed her forcefully, hungrily, biting her lips and and plunging his tongue into her mouth.

Rey made a choked, gurgling sound and pushed him away. His cock slid out of her, followed by a weak trickle of semen. So was that it then?

“I couldn’t breathe,” she explained. “Someone ought to teach you how to kiss.”

“Someone like you?” he asked with more than a hint of challenge.

“Fail to conceive, my dear, and you will soon have another opportunity to do just that,” Palpatine interjected.

Kylo Ren flinched. He’d forgotten Palpatine had been watching them the entire time. Rey stared at Palpatine with renewed loathing, and with the strangest feeling of freefall Kylo Ren realized that they were right back to where they’d started only minutes ago.

In final analysis, there were worse fates. After all, maybe Rey would fail to conceive and Kylo Ren would have another chance to convince her that she wanted it with him.


End file.
